The invention relates for a cleaning device for curettes, in particular to clean microtiter plates, comprising charging pipes attached to a pump and to a liquid container in order to feed a cleaning fluid and comprising pipettes in order to suck off the liquid. The invention further relates to a process for cleaning a cuvette, in particular a curette of a microtiter plate which contains an accumulation of cells or a sediment, and the cell accumulation contained therein or sediment contained therein.